mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant
|attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Opaque blocks with a large block space above them. |behavior = Neutral |tamable = Yes |common drops = Hide (0-2) |rare drops = None |added = v6.1.0 DEVR1 |image = |health points = Varies |sounds = Idle: Calf idle: Hurt: Death: |experience = 1-3}} Elephants and mammoths are large, neutral tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Elephants spawn on grass and sand blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Mammoths naturally spawn in cold taiga, ice plains, ice mountains, ice spikes, and the "hills" and "M" variants of these biomes. 'Appearance' Elephants in the Mo' Creatures have many distinctive features, most noticeably their large tusks and trunk. They are based on two real-life species of elephants; the African elephant and the Asian elephant. Like those animals in real life, the African elephant is bigger than the Asian species. The two mammoths in the mod are based on two extinct mammoth species. That being the woolly mammoth and the Songhua River mammoth. Much like the real animals, mammoths in Mo' Creatures are larger than both species of elephants. Drops Elephants and mammoths drop from 0 to 2 hide upon death. If a tamed elephant or mammoth was killed whilst wearing equipment, those will also be dropped. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Elephants and mammoths act like passive mobs; they wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and staying out of water. They will attack the player or other mobs if provoked. They will only attack you on Easy difficulty or higher. Elephants and mammoths can be heard trumpeting occasionally, and they also sway their trunks back and forth. Like other baby animals, elephant or mammoth calves will follow adults. Calves will also attack you if provoked. Since elephants and mammoths are neutral mobs, it should be advised to play on Peaceful difficulty, as elephants and mammoths have high attack damage. They can also walk at the same speed as your walking pace. It is best to sprint away from and shoot them from afar with a bow, or kill them with an iron or better sword due to their high health. Taming In order to tame an elephant or mammoth, you need to right-click on a calf with either ten sugar lumps or five cakes. Currently, there is no food item that can be given to calves that can make them grow faster. Once you have given an elephant or mammoth calf the food items, the naming screen will then appear. A tamed elephant or mammoth can be renamed with a book, name tag or medallion. Tamed elephants and mammoths can be healed by feeding them bread, hay stacks, potatoes, or baked potatoes. You should be careful with where you keep their elephant or mammoth, as hostile mobs may try to attack them. However, elephants and mammoths have lots of health, as well as high attack damage, so they should be able to fight back and kill any mob that attempts to hurt them. High walls and a roof are recommended to keep out scorpions, and fences to prevent mobs from jumping over them. After about 4-7 Minecraft days, the tamed elephant or mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to use equipment. Riding If you 'sneak' near your tamed elephant or mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short period of time. You can sit on the elephant or mammoth by right-clicking on it. To dismount your elephant or mammoth, press the shift key again. Variations Equipment Elephants and mammoths can wear many types of equipment, as listed below: Elephant harness Main article: Elephant Harness The elephant harness allows the player to ride an elephant or mammoth. It can only be placed on tamed, adult elephants or mammoths. It also allows extra items to be added to the elephant or mammoth. It is accessible for one player only. 'Elephant garment' Main article: Elephant Garment The elephant garment is a decorative item that can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian elephants. In order to apply the garment, you need to give the elephant an Elephant Harness first. 'Elephant howdah' Main article: Elephant Howdah The elephant howdah is a special luxurious throne. It can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian elephants. An elephant howdah can only be placed once an elephant harness and an elephant garment have been applied. 'Elephant chest' Main article: Elephant Chest The elephant chest allows tamed adult elephants and mammoths to give them their own inventory. Two elephant chests can be applied to each elephant or mammoth. They can be opened by sneaking and right-clicking on them. Elephant chests can only be applied once an elephant harness has been added. Woolly mammoths can carry two extra elephant chests. 'Tusks' Main article: Tusks Tusks are reinforcements for an elephant or mammoth that allows them to break through several types of blocks (with the exception of obsidian and bedrock and so on). When wearing tusks, elephants and mammoths are able to break blocks that are in their path. There are three different kinds of tusks: the wooden tusks, the iron tusks, and the diamond tusks. Tusks are applied by right-clicking on the tamed adult elephant or mammoth with tusks in hand, and can be removed by right-clicking on the elephant or mammoth with any pickaxe or shears. In multiplayer, elephants or mammoths wearing tusks will not destroy blocks; this is to prevent griefing. Mammoth platform Main article: Mammoth Platform The mammoth platform is an item that can only be applied to tamed Songhua River mammoths so that it can carry a second player. Trivia * Elephants and mammoths are the largest mobs in Mo' Creatures. Gallery Mammoths-Snow-Biome.png|Several mammoths in an ice plains biome. Elephants.png|The two elephants and mammoths available in Mo' Creatures. Asian Elephant Gear.png|A fully geared Asian elephant. Wild woolly mammoth.png|An untamed woolly mammoth. Woolly mammoth herd.png|A herd of woolly mammoths. Songhua river mammoths.png|Several Songhua River mammoths. Fully geared mammoth.png|A fully geared Songhua River mammoth. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Animals Category:Large mobs